The preparation of titanium chelates of the formula (RO).sub.2 TiX.sub.2 wherein X is acetylacetonate and R is straight or branched alkyl of 2 to 4 carbon atoms, is conventionally carried out by reacting a titanium orthoester of the formula Ti(OR).sub.4, wherein R has the meanings defined above, with two equivalents of the chelating agent acetylacetone, accompanied by the release of two equivalents of the alcohol of the formula ROH, wherein R has the meanings already defined.
For practical application, these titanium chelates are usually left in the reaction solution in which they are formed, that is, the alcohol released by the reaction is not separated. This was the only way to achieve moderate low-temperature stability of the previously used substances.
When these acetylacetonate solutions are used in industry, where very low flash points because of the alcohol content have to be accepted, the effects which were achieved often varied substantially and were therefore not satisfactory. Moreover, the alcohol released by the reaction entered the exhaust gases and/or the liquid effluence and had to be removed therefrom by expensive procedures.
After the alcohol released by the reaction is separated by distillation, viscous liquids remain, the setting points of which are, however, above -18.degree. C. or which crystallize spontaneously within a short period of time, even at room temperature, and thus become useless.